The new girl in the band
by TheVanidosa
Summary: Hayley arrives, she's the new girl in the band. What will happen when I get the evil sister of Logan, Emi? Hayley and logan "fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day the palm woods and I gotta admit I'm really nervous I'd never EVER pictured myself to be... well famous and having fans.  
As I walk in I see this group of guys.  
&& they were really really cute. I walked over to them and did the old trick my best friend Liza told me to do.  
I tapped on one of the guys shoulder. "Yeah?" He turned around and they all looked at me.  
"I'm Hayley. I'm looking for the main lobby." I said. "Umm... I-I-I-I'm Lo-o-o-ogan." He stuttered. "The lobbys right that way to your left." Kendall told me.  
"Oh cool." I said. Logan's pretty cute... so is the one standing next to him with the longer hair. There was a long silence between us. They just stared at me, I didn't quiet like that so I said, "Ummm... The main hall way?" "Oh right!" Logan said. "It's uh... That's way?" Kendall rolled his eyes. "You walk straight towards the front desk theres to halls one right and one left. Anything else?"  
"Uhm no I think think thats it, oh wait! What are your names?"  
"I'm Kendall, that's Logan, and this is Carlos and that is-"  
"I'm James." He winked at me.  
I laughed, "Cool, maybe I'll see you guys around. Bye guys." I walked away.

Logan's POV

I puched James in the stomcah.  
"Oww what was that for!" James yelled.  
"why were you flirting with her?" I yelled at him.  
"Well idk its cause its a free contury and shes cute"  
"Dude! I like her, you always get the girl and I saw her first! She tapped me! So HA!"  
"But... Grr! This isn't over!"

*Back To Hayley*

I walked up to the front desk and nobody was there but there was a bell so I rang it, and nobody came so I rang it a few more times like it was a drum set then this guy came out of his office and said, "Will you STOP that?"  
"Sorry. I'm H-"  
"Hayley Moon right?"  
"Yeah how you know?"  
"Your boss Gustavo Rocque came earlier and told me that you were coming."  
"Oh yeah! Can I ask you something?"  
"No."  
"Who are those guys." I pointed to the boys I talked to earlier.  
"Oh THEM. The hockey heads. Thats Big Time Rush a boy band your boss is working with too."  
"So I'll be seeing them alot?"  
"I guess I dunno."  
"Logan what's he like."  
"I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing just watch out with Camille she's like in LOVE with him."  
"Thanks for the info Sir. Uhm what's your name?"  
"Mr. Bitters."  
"Cool, thanks Mr. Bitters."  
"No problem, here's your key apartment 3-J."  
"Thanks, bye." I walked away. I guess I should talk to Mr. Bitters and Gustavo since they know them pretty well.

- When I headed downstairs some bell rang and all the teens and younger kids came into the main lobby I saw the guys and rushed over towards them.  
"Hey James what's going on?" I asked.  
"We're going on a class field trip. C'mon the bus is outside." He took her hand.  
"Wait, but I haven't been in this place long enough. Don't I have to pay?"  
"You just gotta tell the teacher and the trip is free."  
"Okay." I smiled he held my hand and walked me over to the teacher with blond hair.  
"We have a new student." He told her.  
"Well get on the bus Missy we're going to Hollywood."  
"Awesome!"  
James and I took a seat on the bus I got the window seat and James got the edge seat. Which was kinda a bummer I wanted to see Logan.

Logan's POV

I cannot believe James he knows I like her and yet he holds her hand and sits next to her. I looked over a james and just stared at him evily. He had a huge grin on his face and he mouthed the words, "She Will Be Mine" 


	2. Chapter 2

On the bus ride I learned a few things about James. I learned that he's a hockey player from Minnesota, this was his dream to be a singer, he has a lucky comb and a lucky v neck shirt or something like that. He seemed nice and defently cute, but... For some strange reason now I wasn't so crazy about him he seemed so full of himself. Maybe if he changed a little bit and wasn't so full of himself I'd defently go out with him. But right now it's just a maybe.  
I'm dying to find out more about Logan, but we're still in the bus the teacher (Who's name I STILL don't know since nobody told me) said that we'll be there any second.  
"So Hayley do you have a boyfriend?" James asked.  
"Uhm... No actually I had one, but he broke up with me since he doesn't like long distance relationships." I answered.  
"Well he's pretty stupid to give up a girl as pretty as you."  
Okay I blushed, but I couldn't help it. "Thanks."  
"So are you doing anything tonight?"  
"Yeah I'm gonna pack with my friend she moved down here too, but she isn't a teen like us that's why she isn't here."  
"Ohhh. How old is she?"  
"21."  
"That's cool I have a cousin who lives down here maybe she'd wanna hook up with him someday."  
"Maybe."  
"WE'RE HERE!" The bus driver shouted and slammed on the breaks.  
"Let's go class off the bus." The teacher said.  
"What's the teacher's name?"  
"Miss Collins." I didn't resond to that but as soon as we got off the bus I looked over at Logan and he looked at me back I mouthed the words, "Come." && He did.  
"Hey Hayley. James." When he said James he just stared at him like he was angry and James just grined.  
"Hey Logan, is it okay if I ask you a few questions." I made it sound like I was doing a report on all the kids I meet just in case James gotta little jealous Logan agreed to answer some questions as we walked. James walked by my left side and Logan walked by my right side.  
"So tell me about yourself."  
"Well I'm from Minnesota, my full name is Logan Mitchel, I play hockey, I like Math, Oh in two months I'll have my full drivers lisence. && I'm single." Now he doesn't seem so full of himself.  
"Great. Thanks. Two more questions. Was this your dream?"  
"Well... No I wanted to be a doctor."  
"Wow. What would be your dream girl?"  
"Uhm funny, cute, intresting, likes trying new things you know basic stuff."  
I smiled at him and though, He's PERFECT... But now James. Hmmm... I'm not gonna choose just yet especailly since I just met them I think about it for a little while...

It been three hours and now I'm back at the palm woods I said goodbye to James and Logan for the day and headed to my apartment to hang out with my best friend.  
" 'Ello Brooke."  
"Hey kiddo." She turned off the TV and I sat down next to her on the couch.  
"HELP!" I whined.  
"Boy?" She asked.  
"BoyS."  
"Boysss? You mean more than one?"  
"Yes. James and Logan they're from Big Time Rush. They're both really really cute. But James seems like he's too full of himself and Logan he's so caring. He wanted to be a doctor."  
"Wow. That's impressive. Well you did just get here. Just chill see which one you like the most. And DON'T feel bad in the end. You happen to feel bad alot and end up with no one."  
"You're right. I'll chill and just see where it's gonna go."  
"Just don't screw up again. Promise?"  
"Promise." Brooke knows me too well. She knows what's my type and the boys that I should totally stay away from. It's like we're twins, but she's just a older twin.

- Next Day.

I got up from bed in my PJ shorts and a tank top that was a little small because a little bit of my tummy was showing.  
"Morning sleepyhead. Coffee?"  
"You know I don't drink coffee. But I'll have some Orange Juice."  
"That's one thing I don't get about you. You don't like coffee."  
"I'll ONLY drink it if I'm getting tired but wanna stay up and you know thats rare because I get sour candy to keep me up."  
She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Gustavo called."  
"Did he now?"  
"He said that some lady named Kelly is gonna pick you && BTR up at 8:30."  
"What time is it now?"  
"8:25."  
"WHAT! GEE YOU COULDN'T WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" I ran out the room and looked for something cute to wear. I took a pair of mini shorts a white shirt that said 'CHEERS' and a black belt that goes around your waist or tummy. I took my black vest put it on and my white high-top converses.  
I ran out the door rushed downstairs but on my way I bumped into James I fell right on top of him and our lips touched. James didn't seem to mind that I accedntly kissed him when I fell on him, but I did! I got off of James as soon as I could and before anyone saw. Good thing we were the only ones in the hallway and that Logan was downstairs waiting for James. I brushed myself off and we both got up.  
"Hey your a pretty good kisser." James smiled.  
"That kiss wasn't supposed to happen!" I said trying to pretend that never happened.  
"Yeah, but this kiss was supposed to happen." He leaned close to me and kiss me. I pushed away. "JAMES!" I yelled.  
"What did I do something wrong?"  
"Uh yeah! You kissed me! Your lucky no one saw."  
"But I thought the whole thing yesterday-"  
"Listen James I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet and plus I do like you and someone else and I'm not quiet sure. So just gimme some time okay?"  
"I understand, but..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm James!"  
I rolled my eyes. "C'mon before were late."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't stop thinking about when James kissed me. I just hope he doesn't say anything to Logan.  
"James, you cannot tell anyone about what happened up there."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so. Then Logan will think we're dating."  
"Logan? Why do you care- Ohhh. He's the second person you like. Am I right?"  
"Shut up, just please don't say anything."  
"Okay, only if you kiss me back."  
"If you don't keep your mouth closed all your gonna get is a punch in the face." James yelped and opened the door to the lobby. There was a lady there, probably Kelly, and the guys were down there too. I walked over to Kelly and said, "Hi I'm H-"  
"Hayley Moon?"  
"Why doesn't anyone lettme finish saying my name?"  
She smiled, "Sorry. I'm Kelly btw. && We gotta get movin' you two are a little late and Gustavo HATES that."  
"Yeah sorry about that. My friend forgot to wake me up."  
"It's understandable. Now c'mon." We left the palmwoods and went in the limo that was waiting for us.  
"Whoa." My eyes widened.  
"That's the same thing we said." Logan whispered over to me.  
"This thing is huge!" I said as I took a seat in between James and Logan. Logan stopped talking and stared at James with that evil look and James just smiled.  
"Okay what up with the evil look and the smile!"  
"Nothin' everything is perfect." Logan said under his breath. I didn't say anything just in case I would accendtly start something.  
"Kelly I have a question."  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"I'll be working alone right?"  
"Well I suppose Gustavo was looking for two other girls, but I guess he gave up on that."  
"I know two girls that can sing, dance and stuff."  
"Really? Friends of yours?"  
"Yeah. Dana and Nicole. They'd be down here in a hour believe me. Would you like me to call them?"  
"Well I would have to discuss it with Gustavo if he says yes then they can come."  
I didn't say anything back I just wanted this day to be over so I can talk to Brooke and she could gimme some advice.

- Gustavo's Studio.

"Gustavo Hayley's here." Kelly opened his office door.  
"The dogs?"  
"They're here too."  
"Bring them in."  
"All of them?"  
"YES!"  
"Hayley, boys. In here." We walked in the room and when I saw Gustavo... I got scared, he looked really really mean and like he wanted to kill me more somethin'.  
"Hayley, to get you more known. Your gonna do a duet with Big Time Rush."  
"Okayy."  
"Then after that we'll work with your songs. Now is there anything you need before we start?"  
"Yeah can I meet Adam Lambert?"  
"No. No you cannot."  
"Aww."  
"I can't believe you asked him that." Carlos laughed.  
"Hey! I love Adam Lambert!"  
Carlos laughed.  
"Gustavo before we start I need to speak to James for a minute."  
"Fine! Make it quick I'm not in the mood."  
Logan grabbed James outside.

Logan's POV

I closed the door of Gustavo's office and grabbed James by the shirt and said, "What'd you do!"  
"What you mean?" James asked.  
"Hayley! When you came down from the staircase you were all smiling and stuff."  
"Oh. I kissed her." 

It's now 1:30 pm and Logan seriously looked like he wanted to kill James. I wonder what they were talking about... I hope James didn't say anything.  
"You guys were great. You can go home now. Tomorrow don't come... I won't be here. So you guys pretty much have a day off. But keep working on the song it's coming out great."  
The guys, Kelly, and I walked out the office. "Kelly is he always like that?"  
"No he's usually mean. His blood pressure is high. I'm gonna take him to the doctor after I drop you off."  
"Oh." I said. Logan and James kept distance from each other. I smacked James in the back of the head. "Did you tell?"  
"Er... No?" He lied.  
"YOU TOLD." I smacked him again making sure it was harding this time.  
"OW!" He yelped.  
"That's what you get you said you wouldn't say anything."  
"I'm sorry! It just slipped out."  
"You know what's about to slip out?"  
"What?"  
"My fist in your face."  
"No! I said I was sorry."  
I gave him the evil look and any second I was gonna kill him. Now I'll probably never get a chance with Logan.

- Home.

I threw myself on the couch next to Brooke and again she turned the TV off.  
"Boys?" She guessed.  
"Boys..." I mumbled through the pillow.  
"What happened?"  
I stood up to talk normal I said, "Well on my way downstairs I bump into James and like fall on him our lips touched. JUST A LITTLE BIT. && I quickly got up good thing the guys were downstairs and Logan didn't see. And you know what James does?"  
"What does James do?"  
"When we both of up he kisses me on purpose! Then I push away and tell him not to say anything to Logan and what does he do?"  
"He tells Logan?"  
"EXCATLY!"  
"It sucks to be you doesn't it? Well... Sometimes."  
"Brooke..."  
"Just explain what happened to Logan and he'll understand and maybe you'll have a chance with him."  
"You think?"  
"No... I KNOW."  
"Alright... I'll go downstairs later and talk to him when I'm at the pool. You gonna come later with me?"  
"Nah. I gotta date."  
"Already?"  
"I WASN'T GONNA TURN DOWN A HOT GUY!"  
I laughed then rolled my eyes. "What's his name?"  
"Riley."  
"Sounds like a cute guys name."  
"Don't steal him from me."  
"YOUR 21 WHY WOULD I WANNA STEAL A 21 YEAR OLD?"  
"He's 23."  
"I'm 16 and a half. I'm not gonna date a 23 year old."  
"Haha, I know. I know."  
My cell phone rang I checked the caller ID, blocked number. I picked up and said, "Hello who's this?"  
I heard the person breathing then the person spoke, "Hello Hayley"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's this?" I asked.  
"Nobody..." He started breathing heavy.  
"What?" I said and then the line was disconnected, he hung up on me. I put my phone in my pocket rolled my eyes and just looked at Brooke.  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Honestly I dunno. Ima hit the pool wanna come?"  
"I gotta get ready for my date."  
"Ugh adults these days. Well later." I walked out the room and threw on my bathing suit.

- downstairs by the palmwood's pool.

When I was downstairs I saw Logan and the guys... I should probably talk to him now. So I set my things on the chair and walked over to Logan. "Hey, Logan... Can I talk to you."  
"Hm... I dunno why don't you talk to you Boyfriend James."  
"Boyfriend? James? What? Logan, c'mon we're talking right now!" I took his hand and pulled him away from the guys and somewhere where we could just be alone.  
"Alright, James and I arn't going out."  
"Then why'd he tell me that you guys did and that he kissed you."  
"It was a mistake I bumped into him in the hallway and our lips touched a little bit and then he kissed me."  
"So you don't go out with him?"  
"No! I'm not that crazy I just got here. I'm not gonna go out with him that quick. I need some time okay?"  
"Okay, sorry about being mad. And I understand."  
"Good. And did you call me earlier?"  
"Not that I remember."  
"You sure you didn't call me about five, ten mintues ago?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Hm... Okay, so now I gotta speak to James and possibly beat the crap outta him. Where is he?"  
"Buying a smoothie. It's down there by the two palm trees." He pointed it out for me.  
"Thanks, I'll see you later." I started walking away.  
"WAIT!" He yelled out and I stoped to turn around and said, "Yeah?"  
"Wanna catch a movie tonight?"  
"Sure. I'd like that." I smiled and walked away towards the smoothie place. Halfway there I saw James carrying a smoothie. "James!"  
"Oh. Hey babe. What's up?"  
"I'm not your babe and I'm not your girlfriend so stop going around telling people we're together!"  
"Ohh... You heard about that?"  
"Logan told me. && I told you not to tell him about when you kissed me and I told you that I needed time to think! Why would you do something like that?"  
"It wasn't that bad!"  
"Logan almost hated me! Now before you go around telling people that we go out I wanna know why!"  
"Well... Your cute and you seem like my type."  
"What if your not my type. Hm?"  
"Your mad.."  
"No I'm jumping up and down with joy."  
"But your not jumping."  
"It's sarcasum James." I crossed my arms.  
"Oh..."  
"Now if I find out again that your telling people we go out I'm gonna seriously kill you." I turned around and walked away.

When I was calm I went in the pool (with my bathing suit on ofcourse and not my clothes) I practiced my swimming. Logan walked over and rolled his pants up and put his feet in the water and I swam over to him.  
"I guess you don't practice very much."  
"I never had the time in New York."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah every summer I always had to work and I was tired when I got home... That's why I'm not THAT good."  
"Intrestin-"  
"LOGAN!"

"Oh.. Er... Hey Camille." Logan said.  
"Hi Camille!" I greeted.  
"I'm talking to Logan, not you." She rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways you were supposed to help me with my role."  
"Can I come over tomorrow and do that. I kinda have plans. Sorry."  
"Oh yeah. Who with?"  
"Hayley."  
"Her! She just got here and you already have plans with her? Whatever I'll find someone else." She walked away.  
"I feel like she doesn't like me." I said.  
"Yeah... Wanna learn how to swim?"  
"You'll teach me?"  
"Yeah, in fact how about I teach you now."  
"Okay." I smiled. "Wait don't you need shorts?"  
"I'm wearing it under neath I was gonna go swimming while I was down here anyways." He got jump from the floor and took of his shirt, I tried not to panick, then he un-buckled his belt to take of his pants and threw his stuff next to mine and did a perfect cannonball.  
I clapped my hands and said, "I give you a 10."  
Logan smiled at me, "Gimme your hands." I did. "You know how to float right?"  
"No..."  
"You gotta alot to learn."  
"Just teach me."  
"Okay so just lay down and stay clam my arms are gonna be right under you so you wont drown okay?"  
"You promise."  
"I promise. Now just lay down." So I did what he told me to do but I sank anyways. "Your not clam." I took a deep breath and tried to chill out and think I was sleeping on my bed or something. I didn't feel his arms, was I floating. I didn't wanna loose foucs so I just stayed chill then I felt Logan's arms I opened my eyes.  
"Good job." He said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you did really good. Now I'm gonna teach you how to swim okay?"  
"I'm nervous."  
"Don't be I'm right here."  
"Okay, okay. So what do I have to do."  
"You can hold your breath underwater without your hand?"  
"Mmhm."  
"Okay so just-"  
"Logan! Your parents and sister are here!"  
"Oh. Uhm.."  
"It's okay we can continue the swim lesson tomorrow."  
"I'll pick you up 8 o'clock for our movie date."  
"Okay, see you at eight."  
"See ya at eight." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and got out the pool, dried himself, and threw his clothes back on and rushed up to his apartment.  
I sighed, I think it might be him... 


	5. Chapter 5

After I took a shower it was 7:30 and Brooke was upset since Riley stood her up. She cried a little bit ate some ice cream then watched TV to get him off her mind.  
"Brooke... Your eatting all the ice cream... && Not sharing!"  
"Get your own!"  
"That is my own I bought it before we got here!"  
"Suck it up girlfriend life is full of disappointments."  
"Fine. But you owe me three bucks."  
"Ehh..." She took a huge scoop of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.  
"Brooke. At least eat right."  
"STOP BOSSING ME AROUND IT SHOULD BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND I'M OLDER!"  
"Okayy.. Gosh sorry." I sat down next to her and just stared at her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I'm looking at you like that because your getting all upset of a guy you hardly know. Maybe he had an accedint or had to go somewhere first."  
"Whatever... I hate 'em." I snatched the ice cream out her hand and ran with it. "HAYLEY! GIMME IT BACK!"  
"NO!"  
"C'mon pleasee."  
"I'll only give it back if you at least stop crying and eatting all the ice cream. Logan's gonna be here any minute."  
"Why is Logan coming."  
"Because he's taking me out."  
"You just met him and already your going on a date?"  
"Says the girl who crying because a guy you don't even know stood you up."  
"Shut up & gimme my ice cream."  
"Nope." I walked in the kitchen and threw the ice cream out since she ate it all. A knock came at the door. I rushed over and opened it, "Hii Logan."  
"Hey Hayley." He walked in and saw Brooke. "Who's that?"  
"This is Brooke my friend she came with me here since my mother wants nothing to do with me."  
"Oh... But why is there ice cream all over her-"  
"Don't judge me pretty boy."  
"This guy stood her up."  
"Oh... Well we should get going if we wanna make that movie."  
"Oh right, letme just get my jacket..."  
"It's hot outside though."  
"It cold inside a movie theater"  
"True that." I grabbed my jacket from the kitchen chair and said goodbye to Brooke.

- After the movies.

When we finished at the movie and Logan dropped me off back home I ran inside and good thing Brooke was still awake when I yelled out, "We kissed!"  
"Damn Hayley already you kissed both of them?"  
"No! James kissed me! && We were watching the movie and then he put his arm around me and then it just happened!"  
"But still damn!"  
"Brooke!"  
"Sorry, but damn girl you just got here and already two boys kissed you. Your on a roll!"  
"BROOKE! Your not helping!"  
"Well you do like him right?"  
"Yeah, but I also like James. But Logan is really sweet and James is cute and- Grrr! Brooke! Help me!"  
"Just chill and sit down. Did you get mad at Logan?"  
"No..."  
"You didn't kiss him back... DID YOU?"  
"Stop yelling at me! I really fell for him!"  
"Damnnn... Your a bad little girl."  
"Brooke!"  
"Okay okay okay... I think you should go with Logan."  
"Sigh... But then I feel bad for James!"  
"YOUR DOING THAT AGAIN!"  
"Doing what?"  
"Your doing the 'I feel bad for him' thing again! Hayley it's not like you can date both of them without one of them finding out."  
"I know I know I know..."  
"Call Kristen, didn't this happen with her? Wait she's single right?"  
"Kristen... Yeah why?"  
"She cares about her looks too right?"  
"You don't mean... Hook her up with James?"  
"Do it! Book a flight for her New York to Cali and introuduce her to James and if that goes well... You can be with Logan!"  
"But-"  
"BUT NOTHING! CALL KRISTEN!"  
"But I like James too."  
"Hayley, you and James not meant to be... You and Logan... MEANT TO BE!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke's voice was stuck in my head when she said, "You and James not meant to be. You and Logan meant to be." It was a difficult decision, but I felt like I should be with Logan and I wanted to. I took my phone out of my pocket while Brooke was yelling at me saying I should call her. I went on aim to see if she was online but only her sister Caleha was on.  
*aim* Caleha - C Hayley - H

H: is ur sister home?  
C: no hi?  
h: srry, hey.  
C: hi & no she left with jeanna she wants her highlights brighter.  
h: what time will she b home?  
c: idk late?  
h: right, can u tell her to come down to Cali and that I'll book her a flight its sorta an emergency.  
c: only if i can come too.  
h: ur not makin this easy.  
c: c'mon plss.  
h: finee.. but promise me you'll tell her.  
c: i wont forget if im invited silly.  
h: yeah yeah whatever i'll talk to u later.  
c: kay byee.  
*normal*

"I talked to Caleha." I informed Brooke.  
"Why her?" Brooke asked.  
"Kristen is out with Jeanna."  
"Oh well what did you tell her?"  
"I told her to tell Kristen to come down to Cali then Caleha wanted to come so now there both coming down here."  
"Stay here?"  
"Yeah I suppose."  
"Ugh but I can't deal with Caleha!"  
"She'll probably meet some guy and hardly be here."  
"You better hope so."  
"Whatever, hey what time is it?"  
"Uhm 30 minutes to midnight."  
"Whoa I better get to bed."  
"Yeah Gustavo would probably want you up early and start recording."  
"Yeah well g'night."  
"Night."  
I left the room and headed towards mine. I threw my Pjs on brushed my teeth and threw myself into bed. I closed my eyes and just drifted off into a goodnight sleep. 

7:30am I had to wake up... I felt like a zombie I didn't wanna get outta bed but Brooke was pulling me by my legs trying to roll me out. When I finally gave in I got up and did everything I had to do then headed downstairs. Kendall was the only one there. I laughed when I saw him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"How can you be up this early?" I asked.  
"I dunno. I went to sleep pretty early."  
"Gosh your weird."  
"Gee thanks."  
"No problem. We're all weird in our own ways."  
"Haha,, so I heard what happened between you and Logan last night. What your gonna kiss all the boys here in Cali."  
""No... I'm not like that. & I made up my mind, and I'm gonna stick with Logan."  
"Uh no your not." I heard Camille's exactly what I need in the morning. I turned around and faced Camille, "Uh hey how's things."  
"You better stay away from Logan understand?"  
I laughed, "Are you threatening me?"  
"It looks that way." Kendall muttered.  
"Listen Camille I know you like Logan too, but it doesn't mean you own him."  
"Well you just met him and your acting like you own him."  
"I'm not the one who's going around and scaring people off because I like Logan."  
"Just be careful Hayley I'm watching you..." She walked away and I looked at Kendall, "What's her prob?"  
"I dunno but she seemed angry."  
"Yeah I guess. Hey where's Kelly?"  
"She's not coming."  
"Why not?"  
"Gustavo's not doing too well. He's in a really bad depression."  
"Really what's wrong?"  
"He got in touch with his daughter that he hasn't seen since she was six and she's about our age and she's dying."  
"Aww.. That's so sad.."  
"Kelly told me that he won't get outta bed or eat. He just sits and looks at her picture."  
"Wow we should go see him later. Cheer him up."  
"Yeah I was gonna tell the guys that."  
"Hey Kendall!" Jo came by and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Hayley." She smiled.  
"Hey Jo." I smiled back.  
"I was gonna go get coffee wanna come with?"  
"Sure."  
"Wait! Jo can you bring me back the regular?"  
"Sure." Jo and I walked away headed to the coffee shop past the park. "Kendall told me about what happened with you and James. And Logan."  
"Okay before we get into this I just wanna let you know that I'm not one of those girls who goes around making out with everyone. Believe I'm not. And I told Kendall that I made up my mind about who I wanna stick with."  
"I never thought you were one of those girls. Your too nice."  
"Thanks I just didn't want people to think that since I just got here."  
"I understand. Well here we are. Want anything? My treat."  
"Sure, I'll have a decaf."  
"Okay. Hi can I have two decafs and a wildberry smoothie?"  
"Okay that will be 7.59." The man said and Jo handed him a ten dollar bill. With the change she put it all in a jar that said TIPS. She handed me my coffee and drank her smoothie. "I thought Kendall asked for a regular."  
"Yeah this is what he gets every morning so he calls it a regular."  
"Ohh I get it..." On our way back to the lobby I saw two girls one girl had curly brown hair with I suppose blond highlights and the other had curly black hair with shiny blue and purple highlights... just like Caleha had... When we walked in the lobby I walked over to the two girls and said, "Kristen? Caleha?"


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't quite sure if it was them so i hesited before i started walking towards them. The two girls turned around and looked at me with a surprised look. ''Hayley?'' Both of the girls questioned.

''Caleha! Kristen!'' I screamed. Caleha and Kristen got up and screamed and we all had a nice group hug. "What are you doing here? I didn't even book your flights yet!"  
"Brooke booked them for this morning at 5:35 am." Caleha said.  
"Eh who cares! Now what's the emergancy?" Kristen said.  
"Okay okay, I'll tell you when we get upstairs." I grabbed one of Kristen's bags and one of Caleha's and we walked to the elevator. The elevator door opened and we walked inside I pressed the button '3'. The doors shut and headed up, when we reached the third floor we exit and walked to my apartment 3-J the door was already open probably 'cause Brooke forgot to close it. "You can just throw your stuff in the corner there." Caleha threw her stuff like she didn't care, Kristen she set it down nice and neat.  
"Okay now talk!" Kristen sat down on the couch.  
"Alright, so I met this group of guys. Big Time Rush and-"  
"OMG you know Big Time Rush I heard about them! The tan one is really cute." Caleha smiled at the thought of Carlos.  
"Yeah... So anyways. I met them and two of them Logan and James like me. But I like Logan a little more and I wanna stick with him so Kristen I was kinda thinking if you could meet James and I dunno hook up with him.."  
"Why me?" Kristen asked.  
"You two are like meant to be you guys are excalty the same."  
"Hmmm..." She looked at Caleha and Caleha nodded. "Alright fine I'll meet him and if I like him then I'll hook up."  
"Thanks!" I hugged her.  
"Okay okay the first hug was cool but now it's not." I let go.  
"C'mon." I took both their hands out of my apartment and to the guy's apartment. I knocked on the door and James opened it.  
"Hey Hayley." He said and looked at Caleha and Kristen. "Who's this?"  
"Oh sorry this is my best friends. Caleha and Kristen from New York."  
"Why hello." He smiled at Kristen then at Caleha. Yes! It's working, I thought. Kristen looked at me and mouth, "That's James?" and I nodded. Then she smiled back at James, and it was the smiled that meant she liked him too. "Come in." James moved out the way for us to come in."  
"Nice apartment." I said.  
"Thanks. Gustavo got it for us."  
"Luckkyy." I said.  
Caleha saw Carlos pouring some chocolate milk and she screamed out his name and ran over to him and hugged him. He jumped and spilled the milk all over the counter but he didn't care he was getting hugged by a pretty girl.  
"Anyways... James, Kristen why don't you get to know each other. Is Logan up?"  
"Er... Yeah he's in the back room second door on your right." He mumbled while staring at Kristen.  
"Well have fun you two LOVE BIRDS." I made sure to say that really clear and I walked away. I followed James's direction to Logan's room and when I got to his door I knocked on it I heard him yell out, "Come In!"  
But when I came in he had his pants on looking for a shirt. He looked at himself then at me, "Uhm sorry I thought you were one of the guys."  
"It's okay, my brothers walk around the house like that back in NY."  
He smiled and pulled out a shirt of his closet and quickly put it on, "So, not trying to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"  
"My two best friends came in. And right now James is flirting with one of them and my other friend has a huge crush on Carlos so she's probably still hugging him now."  
"Cool. So you doing anything tonight?"  
"Probably not."  
"You wanna get dinner with me?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Great I'll pick you up at eight, now I gotta go. I told Camille I'd help her with some role."  
"Right..."  
"See you later." He gave me a quick hug and left the room heading to Camille's. I sighed, I wonder if he likes her too. My cell phone cut off my thoughts and it was a blocked number again I sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Hey Hayley, sucks that Logan had to leave huh?"  
"How did you know that and who are you?"  
"We used to go to school together. Remember? Huge crush on you?"  
"I don't remember."  
"I was the smart kid in class. I helped you with your homework once."  
"...Nathan!" 


	8. Chapter 8

It was three hours later from when I spoke to Nathan, I couldn't stop thinking why he kept on calling me. I went a mall close by the palmwoods to go pickup and new phone and change my number so Nathan couldn't call me anymore. I just gotta make sure he doesn't find out.  
I looked around T-Moblie and saw some pretty cool phones, but since I didn't have alot of money right now I just picked out something not so pricey. I need to start my career already, but since Gustavo isn't doing anything I have to get started with a song, I thought. I just picked a random phone that just looked cool. I went straight up to the counter picked a plan, changed my number and left. I know it was a really short time at the mall, but I didn't really have money to shop, and if I did I would've spend hundreds of dollars there. :)  
When I got home I decided to chill at the pool for a while and start my phone. When I walked in I saw Caleha and Carlos laughing and talking. James and Kristen, I didn't see them there. I hope everything went okay. Then... Then I saw Logan with Camille. They were sitting down she was touching his hands and he was smiling. They talked and laughed. I rolled my eyes and I tried to shake it off. I sat down trying to stay away from Camille. 

*Logan's POV*

Even though I was having a good time with Camille I couldn't get Hayley off my mind, for some reason she was all i thought about. I looked down at my hands, Camille was holding them. I sighed, she stop smiling and asked, "Is everything okay?"  
"Camille I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
"Go where?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"Your a great girl and all, but I'm in love with someone else." I looked at Hayley who was paying no attention.  
"Her!" She smacked me in the face.  
"Ow!"  
"How can you be in love with HER!"  
"I'm sorry Camille." I got up and walked away. 

*Back to Hayley:)*

When I put my sim card into my new phone Logan came over his left cheek was red like a strawberry. I put my phone back in the box and in the bag.  
"Hi..." He said.  
"What happened to you?" I asked.  
"Camille smacked me."  
"What! Why?"  
"We need to talk." He took my hand and took me to his apartment. We walked in and it was silent in there he walked me to his room and we sat down.  
"What do we need to talk about?" I asked.  
"Camille smacked me because I told her something."  
"What was this something?"  
"I told her that I was in love with you." My mouth dropped open when he said that. "I know that it's probably-"  
"You really feel that way?"  
He looked down and nodded, "Hayley would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes!" I hugged him. "I would love that."  
He smiled at me and hugged me back.  
"Hey, where's Kristen and James?"  
"James took her out for a movie. I'd say they really like each other."  
"Okay, good. Now c'mon." I grabbed him by the hand out of his room.  
"Where we going."  
"To the kitchen. Your cheek is really red." I took a paper towell wet it with cold water and put it on his cheek.  
"Ah! That's cold."  
"Sorry... Was she wearing a ring or something she scratched your face too."  
"I don't remember, but it hurts."  
"Want me to talk to her?"  
"No! She'll just get mad at you and end up hurting you."  
I laughed, "Yeah right.. I'm gonna talk to her."  
"Hayley!" I ran out the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

I found Camille talking to Jo, her face was crazy red. Now she looked angry, but I didn't care. I walked over to them. "Camille..."  
"What do YOU want?" Camille rolled her eyes.  
"Why did you smack Logan in the face?"  
"I'll probably just leave you two to talk." Jo said and ran away just in case a chick fight was gonna happen.  
"I just don't get what that boy sees in you."  
"Maybe cause I don't smack him in the face!"  
"Listen Hayley, just stay outta my way and stay away from Logan or it's just gonna end up bad for you." Right when she was about to walk away I grabbed her by the shirt I whispered to her, "If you even think about threating me Camille you better think again, because I've dealt with girls just like you and do you know were they ended up being? In the nurses office with a broken nose."  
"And I've dealt with your type, girls who think they could just get any guy they want. Next thing you know your gonna wake up and find Logan with someone better than you, for an example... Me." She pulled me off of her and walked away.

*Logan's POV*

I looked at my face in the mirror, Hayley was right I did have scratches on my face. I felt like I've been attacked by a cat. Everyone but Hayley was at our house. Mrs. Knight was making dinner, but nobody knew I was even home. I've been hiding in my room because I was too embarrased to let the guess see me like this. I got smacked by a girl... I'd get teased big time.  
I tried to cover it up with makeup but you could tell that it was covered. I had no choice to get out of my room and besides... I was hungry. When I walked into the living room they guys, Katie, Caleha, and Kristen looked at me.  
"Logan why do you have red marks on your face?" Carlos asked.  
"Camille... She smacked me in the face." I confessed.  
"What why?" Caleha gasped.  
"I told her I was in love with you know who."  
"Hayley?" James asked.  
I nodded. A knock came at the door I walked away from everyone and answered it.  
"Hey Logan." Camile said.  
"Uh hey?"  
"I'm sorry for smacking you... It's just Hayley... She's been really really mean to me and I just got kinda mad that you like her."  
"Camille cut with the crap."  
"Huh?"  
"I know you've been mean to Hayley and that she's just defending herself." I closed the door in her face and sat down at the dinner table.  
"Logan is everything alright?" Mrs. Knight asked as she set all the dinner plates, forks, knifes, and cups down on the table.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Everyone sat down at the table.  
"Is Hayley gonna come?" Caleha and Kristen asked.  
"Uhm... I dunno I'll asked her." I tried texting her, but it said the number was disconnected or something. "I'll stop by her apartment it's just next door." I got up and left our apartment knocked on Hayley's door. Luckly, she opened it.  
"Hey Hayley."  
"Hey Logie, looks like your face is getting a little better."  
"Yeah... Hey since we can't go out to dinner tonight, since Kendall's mom cooked wanna come over and eat?"  
"Yeah sure, can Brooke come too?"  
"Yeah sure I'll tell Kendall's mom."

*Back to Hayley*

"Hey Brooke! Get dressed were going over Logan's to have dinner."  
"I'm already dressed."  
"Oh okay then just put your shoes on."  
"Kay..." She took a pair of sneakers that I had to look at for a few minutes I gasped and said, "Your gonna wear my shoes!"  
"Yeah."  
"Uch... Fine." :/ 


End file.
